


Scream, Baby

by belovedstill



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orders, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Sub Samandriel, Vibrators, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been long since Samandriel joined Castiel and Dean's relationship. Being new in the submissive/dominant are he just needs to adjust. Castiel and Dean decide to teach him a lesson on how to be a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

Samandriel doesn’t have it in himself to listen to orders. He’s completely new in this dominant-submissive thing, forgetting himself in his pleasure to the point where his mind simply… turns off. That’s the problem, according to Dean. Samandriel forgets where he is when they have sex, forgets with _whom_ he is. Honestly, they don’t blame him for becoming overwhelmed as much and as soon as he does, but when the youngest man ignores Dean’s command for the nth time, they all know it has to stop.

"No spanking", Samandriel said when he entered Dean and Castiel’s relationship. "At least not yet." They respect the rule, even though Dean’s hands itch sometimes at the sight of the perky little ass, so inviting when facing him, especially when the boy disobeys.

They have to teach Samandriel how to obey, how to follow orders. The topic is brought up soon enough.

"Well, why don’t you two show me, then," the boy huffs one day, crossing his arms on his chest that’s still covered in his own come after he didn’t listen to Dean and let himself cross the edge, not even caring to try and stop himself. He’s still attempting to even out the quick beats of his heart when Dean reaches out to ruffle his hair. His face has this soft look on it, painted with a warm smile.

It takes just one look between Dean and Castiel for the former to murmur “Maybe we should.”

Samandriel’s eyes grow wide because he didn’t really mean that but _oh_ , his heart has other ideas than to calm down now.

A minute passes and it has Samandriel seated in a comfortable armchair, facing their bed. Apparently Dean already told Castiel what they were going to do, because the Novak is kneeling on the sheets, blushing slightly as he looks back at the other man.

Dean winks at Samandriel and breathes something that sounds like _Pay attention_ before parting Castiel’s ass cheeks, leaning in and brushing his tongue over the rim in a long swipe.

A quiet “Oh,” leaves Castiel’s lips parted as he tries not to shudder too much at the first contact.

Samandriel knows too well just how much the other man is sensitive right there, and the way Dean twists his tongue has the brunet give out a moan and curl his fingers on the pillow in front of him. Then he simply stays like that, with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the treatment he is getting.

From time to time, the teasing licks are being replaced by soft blows of cool air. Castiel yelps then and instinctively moves forward in an attempt to run away from the cold sensation. The Winchester’s hands slide to the front of his body and gently pull him back then, sealing his own lips over the already wet entrance and _sucking_.

"Dean," Samandriel hears Cas whisper, and he immediately gets that it’s a sign because Dean pulls away the moment his name is spoken. They have it all planned, he thinks.

Or maybe not - Castiel looks too surprised when Dean pulls out a box with toys he purchased the other day and chooses the cock shaped vibrator that had his partner’s blue eyes shine the moment he saw it. Dean smirks at them both, settling the toy close to himself.

Watching Cas being prepared by Dean’s skilled, slicked fingers is something Sam will never get tired of. The man, always still, with his body looking tense, bends at the touch of fingers in his hole, suddenly bowing his spine and rolling his hips. He looks so much more alive in the safety of their bedroom.

Maybe this is the whole deal, Samandriel thinks, Dean is trying to make them both alive and Sammy is only slipping through his fingers with his lack of effort.

With no orders to follow just yet, Castiel groans and moves back onto the digits. He is already loose, because Dean simply likes having him stretched at all times. Cas has nothing against it. It is obvious, then, that what the two men are doing is just for a show, just to teach Samandriel the lesson he needs to be learnt.

The toy has soft buldges all around it that make sure to gently catch on Castiel’s rim with every slightest thrust, so when Dean pushes it deeper and deeper, ever so slowly, the brunet can’t help but whimper.

"Shh," Dean whispers, moving his palm over the tight skin on Castiel’s back. "Shh, baby. Be quiet for me. Can you do that? Not make a sound?"

The Novak nods quickly, and from where he is sitting, Samandriel sees how the other man bites his lower lip to make sure no noise will escape.

"Such a good boy," the Winchester’s voice reaches him then and when he looks up, he sees green eyes watching him. He knows exactly what the look means. Dean has always seemed to have the ability to just stare into his partners’ souls - he knows that something in Samandriel needs to hear the same praise spoken _to him_ , and the warmth of those eyes says that he _can have it_ , he just needs to put some effort to deserve it.

Castiel is silent. He doesn’t make a sound that is not a breathed out sigh, not even when Dean presses the toy as far as it can reach without hurting the other man. Dean leaves it like that to tease Cas, knowing that he loves to feel things sliding in and out of him. When the Novak moves backwards, his body begging for introducing at least a little bit of _pulling_ or _pushing_ , Dean chuckles and gives his ass a light slap.

"Don’t move, Cas," he says, returning his steadying hand to Castiel’s back, laying his palm flat on the tight skin. As though under the spell, the other man freezes. Samandriel can only see his chest rising and falling in uneven tempo. "You’re doing very well."

Dean takes his time, avoiding touching the vibrator, instead brushing his lips against Castiel’s skin, all over his body that keeps still and quiet.

The day before, Dean said that very good boys were rewarded, and apparently the brunet is one of them; after minutes of waiting, Castiel finally feels the silicone slowly sliding out of him - the bulges caressing his tight walls on the way out. It feels _so good_ and there is not much that he wants to do more than just move along with the motion.

But Dean said not to move. So he doesn’t.

By the time the thrusts become faster, Samandriel’s eyes are wide with awe. He has a perfect view on Castiel’s profile, so he doesn’t lose the moment where the Novak’s lips part with a moan that should slip out but never does. He is good, the boy thinks, affected too much by the show to do anything more. So good for Dean, listening and obeying…

Then, Dean gets the angle just right, because Castiel’s whole body shudders and he opens his mouth in a silent cry. Even under the sweet pressure on his prostate, he stays good. Cas feels his hands shaking under his weight, so he forces himself to ground his body still again. He’s trying.

And Dean can see he is trying, that he is doing such a good job at behaving so nicely. The other man clearly deserves another reward.

One press of Dean’s finger, and the toy comes to life.

"Dean," Samandriel moans despite himself. The word clearly tries to leave the older submissive’s mouth as well, but Cas stubbornly keeps it soundless. Green eyes meet his own then, and Sam can see the desire in Dean’s eyes - he smirks and gives Samandriel a wink, before turning the vibrations on a higher level.

Castiel takes everything as still as he can, as quietly as he can. His hands and legs are shaking from the effort and his hole clenches until the other male begins to thrust and pull the toy out again. His body begs for at least one shift, He _needs_ to move. He needs to make sounds again. From the other side, he needs to stay good to enjoy the whole experience to the fullest. As the vibrating length draws in and out, dragging against his walls, teasing with the strength of trembling, Dean moves it faster and harder, paying more attention to reaching for Castiel’s prostate than anything.

"You can move."

The words are like a blessing and Samandriel’s cock twitches softly when he sees Castiel’s body lose some of the tension it has been stuck in for the last half an hour. Oh, it’s more captivating than anything else - watching the older man seemingly lose some of control over his body, blindly rolling his hips and chasing the punishing pace. Cas is hard, too, Sammy sees and wonders how the hell is he able to stop himself from reaching for the pleasure that’s surely facing him now, teasing him with the tip of Dean’s toy hitting the one spot within him that Samandriel knows too well.

Suddenly, the brunet’s back arches and his face gets the desperate look all over it - his eyes clench, eyebrows furrow and lips create the “o”. If he only weren’t still so obeying, he would make all the beautiful noises that sometimes hunt Samandriel's dreams.

But no, Dean seems to have other plans, seems to want and _torture_ the other man more — he reaches around Cas and wraps his fingers around the base of his hard member. Castiel gives the impression of somebody who is whimpering, before falling forward on the bed, his arms bending. He still stays on his knees, but now he can steer his body more.

"Dean," Samandriel hears his own voice, wavering and heavy. He is semi-hard now, but he knows he isn’t going to get any attention for the next hour. He is still too sensitive from his orgasm. When the Winchester looks at him, he whines, "Please, let him come."

The words cause Dean’s pupils widen even more as he stares at Sam. “Do you understand now?” he asks. His voice is barely concealed with lust by now. He wants to see their angel come undone as much as the younger man does. “Did you get the lesson?”

Samandriel nods his head violently, so quickly that it makes him a tiny bit dizzy for a second. The smirk appearing on Dean’s face is so very worth it, though, especially when the man partially covers Castiel’s body with his own and leans closer to kiss at the brunet’s earlobe.

"Scream, baby."

It seems like something that was blocking Castiel’s throat just magically disappears. One moment, his wide-open lips let no sound out, but in the second…

_God._

Castiel thrashes on the bed, under his partner’s hot body, crying out broken moans, words that probably are meant to be Dean’s name, but he can’t formulate them any longer. He drives the pleasure that simply can’t reach him, not completely, not when Dean is stubbornly keeping it at bay.

"D-Dean, _please_!” Cas pants, thrusting his hips forward, trying to get Dean’s hand moving. He was a good boy, he still is, and Dean and Samandriel both know that, both saw that.

The Novak comes violently, shouting when Dean finally pushes the vibrator deep into him and gives the brunet’s cock several hard strokes. His whole body tenses even more than when he was trying not to move. He loses all the control now.

When his arms give up under him, he falls straight onto his pillow, fighting for air. Dean takes care of him. Samandriel knows the routine by now - Dean removes the toy and brings a wet towel from the bathroom, cleaning Cas as much as he can. The cloth disappears somewhere after that and the Winchester simply lies down with Castiel, his strong arms around the barely conscious man.

He’s hard, even more than Samandriel, the boy notices, but Dean always puts everybody else before him. The green eyes smile at him when they lock on his own.

"Do you want to be a good boy?" Dean asks him softly and Sam knows what he is asking him for. He nods and swallows, carefully lifting himself from the armchair.

"Of course, Dean."


End file.
